Anna Wilson
History Anna Wilson, Alice: 1987 - Present Anna was always something of a stubborn genius. At thirteen, Anna got into Ivy University magnate program. at seventeen, she had a doctorate's degree in Robotic Engineering. Using money made from selling her work to Ivy University, Anna was able to move to Gotham and live quite a comfortably in a luxury apartment with a personal workshop overlooking Robinson Park. When funds became tight, she'd sell a novelty invention to WayneTech, Kord Omniversal, or LuthorCorp to allow her work to continue. This isolation suited Anna just fine... until the Cataclysm hit. Knowing she was unlikely to outlast this harrowing experience in her apartment, Anna hastily designed a humanoid robot to escort her to the GCPD safe-zone. Anna's plan worked without a hitch, even foiling an assault from none other than Victor Zsasz. I recall her arrival at he safe-zone being quite impressive. After the Cataclysm, Anna returned to her workshop. at once, Anna buckled down and began work on creating more robotic units, planning to sell them to the GCPD; but the GCPD rejected her prototype due to the lack of conscious mind controlling these robots. Still, the police were eager to see these units in the field and authorized Anna to reverse-engineer tech confiscated from Jervis Tetch. Somehow, Mr. Tetch found out about this and escaped Arkham at his earliest convenience. Soon after, Anna was admitted to Arkham Asylum, her mind ravaged by her sabotaged control band when she tries to use her own robots to defend herself from the Hatter. In Arkham, the full degree of Tetch's tampering became apparent as Anna began to delusionally believe she was Tetch's lover and the fictional character of Alice from "Alice In Wonderland". Hearing this, Tetch was quick to break Anna out. Life as Tetch's lover was not all "Wonderland" for Anna as Tetch's tampering had also made Anna unable to refuse Tetch's clearly understood commands. Last year, Tetch ordered Anna to stay behind and stall Batman and Nightwing (Tim and Steph) while he got away. Recently, however, Anna escaped with Underworld and the two joined the Cadre of the Immortal.Oracle Files: Anna Wilson Threat Assessment Abilities * Robotics: Wilson is a world-class robotics engineer on par with the likes of Thomas Morrow or Will Magnus. * Manipulation: When properly motivated, Anna Wilson can become a truly devious liar and manipulator. Anna will often play dumb to get those around her to underestimate her. * Tea: Anna is quite skilled in the making and preparing of tea. Weaknesses * Devotion: Anna is helplessly devoted to Jervis Tetch. While this does seem to wane with distance and time spent away from him, Anna does seem to replace this devotion with a surrogate, such as her current surrogate: the Underworld Killer. If deprived of her loved one, Anna will often hesitate to make decisions and can be forced to make poor tactical decisions. * Workaholic: Anna cannot stand being idle. If she is not in the company of Tetch (or suitable replacement) or hosting a tea party, Anna will often wish she were elbows deep in a project in her workshop. If she is left alone for too long, Anna can forget to take care of herself (neglecting eating, drinking, or showering for long periods of time). * Greed: If money is involved, Anna is more than happy to provide anyone with whatever they want. This loyalty to the all-mighty dollar is only beaten by her devotion to her lover. It could be possible to have Anna betray her new friends in the Cadre for the right price. * Delusion: Anna legitimately believes she is the titular character from 'Alice in Wonderland'. If she is forced to face reality, Anna can either slip into a psychotic rage or a catatonic stupor. Either way, this could afford an opportunity for a skilled adversary to take advantage of Anna. * Direct Conflict: In hand to hand combat, Alice is by no means a fighter and if there's any sign that she's about to have her ass kicked, she will hike her dress up and run like hell.Deluxe Oracle Files: Anna Wilson Arkham Files Medical Profile * Patient is in overall good physical health. * Patient has heterochromiac eyes - Of note, patient was not born with such a condition. It is unknown if this was brought on by Patient Tetch's previous assault (see GCPD case File: 51081-2009-3) or a psychosomatic manifestation of Patient's desire to make herself the ideal lover for Patient Tetch (#51081). * Patient has the skin condition known as vitiligo. Psychological Profile * Patient is a highly delusional subject, thinking herself to be the titular Alice from Lewis Carroll's "Alice in Wonderland" story. She often thinks she is in Wonderland, sometimes shifting to such a belief mid-conversation. Note: More than once she suddenly begun spouting verses of the "Jabberwocky" to me. Patient seems to only recite this verse to myself and no other staff or patients. * Patient is obsessed with tea and tea parties, possibly more than Patient Tetch. Behavior Profile * Patient is a mechanical savant. Daily cell and strip searches are recommended to prevent accumulation of contraband which can be used to assault or escape. * Patient is allowed to have tea bags, a plastic tea set, and a hot pot in her cell as missing "tea time" causes her to become irrational and possibly violent. * Patient has an unusual relationship with Sergeant Parker, calling her "sister". * Threat Assignment: Moderate * Treatment Ranking: 4-Resistant * Intake Interviewer: Dr. Roy Westerman * Assigned Patient Coordinator: Dr. Jeremiah ArkhamArkham Files: Alice Trivia and Notes Trivia * Before the incident with her control band and Hatter's mind control, Anna had a fairly neutral American accent. However, she now has adopted an English accent. * Alice is bubbly and excitable about just about everything. Alice can be quite sweet and loving towards those she's friendly with. She's more than willing to drop everything to help a friend in need. She's especially likely to do so of she can sneak a tea party into the situation. * Alice has a strong fondness for making intricate tea parties for both personal and business purposes. She believes that a lovely conversation over a cup of tea is the best way to spend time with anyone. * Alice holds grudges. If she's crossed, she will remember the incident for quite some time and be thrilled by any opportunity to stick it to them. At her core, Alice is still an intellectual. * She is thrilled by new knowledge and anything related to Wonderland. Though she's fully aware that to create a perfect Wonderland, it will cost a great deal of money, so she strives to get as much money as she can get her hands on. She's more than willing to do whatever it takes to get the money she deems as necessary. It also helps that she enjoys having as much money to play with as physically possible. * Anna takes personal offense to anything negative said about Hatter and she will let the speaker have it. * Anna seems to be unaware that Hatter is now in league with CRIME and having shacked up with a new 'Alice'. I have a scary feeling that heads may roll one way or another when this fact is discovered. * When she's in Arkham she's housed in the Intensive Care Area. Notes * Anna Wilson is an original character created by Redpyrocat. Links and References * Appearances of Anna Wilson * Character Gallery: Anna Wilson Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Redpyrocat/Creator Category:Villains Category:Arkham Inmates Category:Cadre Members Category:Heterochromia Category:Green Eyes Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Inventors Category:Single Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Deception Category:Height 5' 6" Category:27th Reality Category:Mental Illness Category:Known to Authorities Identity Category:Delusional